703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Siem Reap
| returnees = RogertheDumpling (14) a.lopez49411 (20) Hannah Banana23 (22) Cookmonsta05 (25) Jtiathericequeen (25, 37, 40) Jake31011994 (27) | video = | bluray = Siemreapbluraycover.png | previousseason = Survivor: Skye Islands | nextseason = Survivor: Tokelau }} is the thirteenth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! 39 Days, 16 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Siem Reap was panned for it’s predictability and lack of power shifts with one tribe dominating almost the entire game. Despite this, the season had had many interesting characters, memorable moments, a lovable majority alliance and it also featured the ORG's 3rd rock draw. Twists *'Smaller Cast': This season will only feature 16 castaways instead of 18, 20 or 24 in season's past. *'The Temple': A new game changing twist in which the castaways would be searching for the hidden immunity idol. After each reward challenge, the top 4 scoring members of the tribe would enter The Temple & choose a path that can lead them to an idol piece or a clue to a correct path. *'Tribe Switch': The teams were switched at 14, in Episode 3, dividing the tribes up with Kandal 2.0 having 4 original Pailin members & 3 original Kandal members, while Pailin 2.0 had 5 original Kandal members & 2 original Pailin members. *'Schoolyard Pick': Alex & Hannah were chosen to be team captains, by random draw, in the beginning of Episode 5. In this episode, they chose the members for Pailin and Kandal 3.0 respectively. Main Moderators Changes Confessional Chat: Contestants will be able to utilize Confessional Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge scores, confessionals & votes. Castaways } |rowspan="4" |rowspan="7" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |5 |- | | SuperTitan "Christian" | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |5 |- | | AvicciFan2010 "Dima" | | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 |8 |- | | RogertheDumpling "Nick" | | |4th Voted Out Day 12 |4 |- | | Loenev "Amber" | | | |5th Voted Out Day 15 |4 |- | | Seviper4363 "John" | | | |6th Voted Out Day 18 |11 |- | | POLO795 "Marco" | | | |7th Voted Out Day 21 |4 |- | | Stephane C. "Stephane" | | | |rowspan="9" |Eliminated Day 24 1st Jury Member |0 |- | | Cookmonsta05 "Andrew" | | | |8th Voted Out Day 27 2nd Jury Member |4 |- | | a.lopez49411 "Alex" | | | |9th Voted Out Day 30 3rd Jury Member |6 |- | | Jpowers76 "Julian" | | | |10th Voted Out Day 33 4th Jury Member |5 |- | | Kaffe4200 "Kaffe" | | | |11th Voted Out Day 36 5th Jury Member |6 |- | | jake31011994 "Jake" | | | |Eliminated Day 37 6th Jury Member |10 |- | | jtiathericequeen "Nathan" | | | |12th Voted Out Day 38 7th Jury Member |5 |- | | Hannah_Banana23 "Hannah" | | | |Runner Up |11 |- | | Dangrayne "Charley" | | | |Sole Survivor |4 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | |- | | align="left" |Kaffe | - | - |colspan="2" | - | - | | - | | | | | | |colspan="3" | | |- | | align="left" |Julian | - | - |colspan="2"| - | | | - | | | | | | |colspan="4" | | |- | | align="left" |Alex | | |colspan="2"| - | | - | | - |colspan="2" | | |colspan="5" | | |- | | align="left" |Andrew | | |colspan="2"| - | | | | - | | | |colspan="6" | | |- | | align="left" |Stephane | | |colspan="2" | - | - | | - | | |colspan="7" | | |- | | align="left" |Marco | - | - |colspan="2" | - | | - | |colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |John | | |colspan="2"| - | | - | |colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Amber | - | - |colspan="2" | - | |colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Nick | - | - |colspan="2"| - | |colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Dima | | | | style="background-color:rgb(20,20,20); color:white"|Dima |colspan="18" |- | | align="left" |Christian | | |colspan="19" |- | | align="left" |Constance | |colspan="20" |} Trivia *This season is the first season since Wales that has had an all female final 2. * This was the last season until Kerala to not feature a blue tribe. ** Both seasons were ones taking place directly after seasons played by Szymon, Sarah, and Thomas. ** Both seasons were ones taking place immediately before seasons played by Austin. Links Siem Reap Forums Category:Survivor